Sua Boca Me Seduz (Reescrita)
by VickyRoyers
Summary: Após um longo tempo, Naruto regressa a sua cidade com a mesma alegria de sempre. Porém algumas coisas não parecem continuar iguais. Algumas mudanças mostrarão a mistura do antigo com o novo Naruto. E Sakura sentirá tais diferenças na pele.
1. Regressando à Moda Antiga

Esse era apenas um daqueles dias comuns onde uma pequena cidade vivia em paz e harmonia com seus habitantes. A bela garota de cabelos rosados, Sakura, arrumava as flores da conhecida Floricultura Yamanaka, cujo dono é pai da sua melhor amiga, Ino Yamanaka.

A rosada mantinha-se atenta em seus devaneios enquanto trabalhava, até que, de repente, uma voz que ela julgava irritante a seus ouvidos interrompe sua linha de pensamento, fazendo-a levar um susto.

– Oi, Sakura! – o dono da voz mostrava-se ser Naruto, um velho amigo que Sakura não via há algum tempo. O rapaz estava um pouco diferente desde a última vez. Seus cabelos loiros estavam levemente maiores, suas roupas pareciam mais amadurecidas, assim como suas feições. Mas, algo que nunca mudaria, seria aquele brilho nos olhos azuis. Mas esses foram detalhes que Sakura não reparou, pois estava ocupada demais tendo um miniataque cardíaco.

O susto não fora tão estrondoso, mas foi o suficiente para que a menina fizesse um movimento muito brusco e derrubasse um vaso no chão. Vendo o que acontecera, a menina dos cabelos rosados arregalou os olhos e pôs as mãos em frente a boca, escondendo sua feição totalmente desesperada.

– Droga! O senhor Yamanaka vai me matar! – disse ela morrendo de medo – Seu idiota! Olha o que você fez eu fazer!

– Desculpa! É que eu acabei de voltar de viagem e queria muito te ver. Então deduzi que você estivesse aqui e-

– Tá, esquece! O problema mesmo é essa bagunça! Meu chefe vai me demitir na certa. - disse, ironicamente, no mesmo momento em que ele descia as escadas do estabelecimento.

– Sakura, ouvi um barulho. O que- parou ao ver os estilhaços de vaso no chão. – Por que este vaso está quebrado? – perguntou passivo, porém com um tom sério.

– Eu posso explicar, senhor. - disse tremendo

– Sakura, infelizmente não haverá explicações que possam te livrar dessa. - disse mantendo o tom sério, porém continuava calmo. – É um vaso muito caro e raro, você sabe. Para essa flor, é o único vaso que garante sua longevidade. Não é minha intenção te demitir, mas seu salário não pagaria o preço dele.

Naruto olhou para o vaso quebrado e analisou-o rapidamente. Concluiu que, aparentemente, era um vaso feio, sem graça e que merecia desprezo. Logo, só entendeu realmente a dureza do momento ao reparar na etiqueta que estava perdido entre os cacos. Realmente, o preço que estava nela era de fazer qualquer um engolir a seco.

– Mesmo que pareça duro, a melhor opção para você seria a demissão. Uma vez que você não teria que arcar com a dívida e eu ainda te pagaria os seus direitos. - disse tentando ser o mais compreensível possível. – Entenda, você é amiga de Ino. E também uma funcionária excelente! Mas, realmente, descontar do seu salário seria como não lhe pagar. Então, lhe demitindo eu-

– Você não pode demiti-la. - disse Naruto com pesar na voz.

– _Naruto, o que você tá fazendo?_ - Sakura pensou enquanto o olhava surpresa.

– Bem, rapaz. Se você tiver uma opção melhor.

– Sim, eu tenho. - disse olhando para a menina. – Você não pode demiti-la e nem cobrá-la simplesmente porque não foi ela que quebrou o vaso.

– _O que voc-_

– Então quem foi?

– Foi eu, senhor. - disse fazendo reverência em sinal de desculpas. – Peço que perdoe minha inconveniência.

– Certo. Desde que você pague pelo prejuízo que me causou. - diz ele suspirando. Inoichi Yamanaka era conhecido por ser um homem calmo e compreensivo, logo procurava evitar conflitos sempre que possível.

Prontamente, Naruto retirou uma bolsinha verde em formato de sapo de seu bolso, o que nos faz lembrar que certas coisas nunca mudam. Retirou a quantia exigida pelo dono do estabelecimento e desculpou-se novamente pelo incidente que, querendo ou não, havia sido culpado.

Após isso, Inoichi subiu as escadas em direção a seu escritório.

– Não precisava ter feito isso, Naruto. - disse tentando manter seu orgulho

–Ah , deixa pra lá! Não fiz mais que minha obrigação como amigo e culpado. - disse sorrindo e coçando a nuca em sinal de constrangimento.

–Mas aquele vaso custava uma fortuna! - disse incrédula

– Dinheiro não me é mais um problema. E, além do mais, jamais deixaria você pagar por um erro meu.

– Isso tudo é culpa sua! Se não fosse tão infantil me assustando, não precisaria ter gastado tudo isso. - disse fechando a cara. Mesmo que Naruto tivesse a assustado, não mudava o fato de ela ter derrubado o vaso.

– Já disse que dinheiro não é um problema. E, de toda forma, aquele vaso era horroroso. - riu.

Sakura não pôde evitar uma leve risada também, afinal de contas ele estava certo.

– Aquele vaso sustentava a flor mais bonita e especial daqui.

– Não creio que isso seja verdade. - o linguajar de Naruto estava diferente e, isso, Sakura não deixara passar despercebido.

–E por que eu mentiria? – perguntou um pouco ofendida.

– A meu ver, não há flor mais bonita que uma em especial aqui. - disse andando em direção ao balcão.

– Você não poderia ser mais direto?

O loiro pegou um dos cartões de cima do balcão e o analisou rapidamente, ignorando a exigência em forma de pergunta de Sakura.

– Percebo que não. - a menina soltou uma leve risada e andou até o balcão também.

– Isso eu ainda não posso dizer. - disse dando um sorriso de canto, o que fez Sakura corar levemente.

– Você continua um idiota. - riu.

– Eu te ligo. - disse de repente.

– Me ligar? – o rubor em suas bochechas ficaram um pouco mais perceptíveis. - Naruto, se você acha que eu qu-

– Para as flores. - ele mostrou o cartão em sua mão. – Estou pensando em comprar algumas.

– Ah, sim. - queria enterrar sua cabeça em qualquer buraco. - E... Para quem seriam as flores?

– Oh, não! Não seria para ninguém. Eu estou arrumando meu novo apartamento, na verdade. - disse sorrindo.

– Então você não mora mais naquela coisa? – riram.

– Não, não. A vida me oportunizou várias coisas e uma delas, com certeza, foi um novo apartamento.

– Hum. Que bom que pelo menos algum de nós está de boa vida.

– É... Nem tanto. - sorriu tímido. – Bem, agora vou indo.

– Ok, então. Nos vemos por aí?

– Claro! - - sorriu para a menina e, logo em seguida, recebeu outro sorriso como resposta.

Após observar Naruto deixar o local, Sakura finalmente percebeu o quanto ele havia mudado. Não só suas roupas ou aparência física, mas também parecia ter evoluído como homem. Ainda não sabia exatamente o que fazia, mas, pelo jeito como seu linguajar mudou, sua capacidade financeira, sua conduta... Parecia ter realmente feito aquele grande menino virar um grande... homem.


	2. Esclarecimentos e Uma Visita Inesperada

Após deixar a floricultura, Naruto dirigiu-se até o carro que havia alugado para que pudesse, finalmente, voltar para casa depois de sua longa viagem.

_O loiro sempre fora muito agitado quando criança, o que dava às pessoas a seu redor uma impressão não muito boa dele mesmo. Esse seu comportamento meio desgovernado era tido como uma consequência de Naruto não ter sido criado por seus pais. Ele, até seus dezesseis anos, morou em um abrigo de crianças abandonadas. E durante esse tempo foi colocado para estudar em uma das escolas públicas das redondezas. Lá,, conheceu grandes amigos, como Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru e muitos outros. _

_Naruto nunca fora um menino muito apreciador dos estudos, no entanto possuía um diferencial que, de fato, o mantinha numa escala acima dos outros: ele nunca desistia. Decidiu que arranjaria um emprego e, com o dinheiro que conseguisse guardar, procuraria seus pais após terminar o colegial._

_Dito isso, assim o fez. Usou todas as suas economias para encontrar seus pais e, no final das contas, seu desejo tornou-se realidade. Descobriu que era filho de grandes empresários japonêses, Minato e Kushina Namikaze. Chamou-lhes a atenção e, após ser oficialmente reconhecido como único herdeiro, Naruto deixou Konoha e passou a morar com os pais em Tóquio._

_..._

_A história de como fora abandonado em Konoha era um caso muito enigmático e complicado. Na verdade, nenhum de seus pais sabia como ele havia desaparecido. As suspeitas eram de que a ama do leite do garotinho fosse responsável pelo provável sequestro, pois, junto com a criança, ela também havia desaparecido. Mas, como o casal mantinha ótimas condições financeiras, foram investigadas todas as informações sobre a mulher e seus possíveis locais de fuga. Konoha era um local muito neutro, ninguém nunca pensaria em procurar lá, considerando que a mulher não tinha ligação alguma com a cidadezinha que se localizava a uma distância intermediária de Tóquio. Contudo nada fora obtido. E a verdade é que, depois de anos de procura, ninguém sabia mais o que fazer e nem onde procurar. Acabaram por desistir._

_O que não se esperava era que a mulher estivesse envolvida com maus nomes e, quando houvesse acabado de chegar em Konoha, fosse ser morta por traficantes. Os homens viram que ela portava uma criança. Os criminosos, de todo modo, resolveram poupar a vida do bebê e o deixaram em frente ao abrigo onde Naruto veio a residir até o fim de sua adolescência._

_..._

_Já sobre a custódia de seus pais, Naruto começou a estudar para entrar em alguma faculdade. Dedicou-se e conseguiu vaga numa das maiores universidades do Japão, a Tóquio Daigaku(Universidade de Tóquio), no curso de Administração. Realmente, até alguns anos atrás, ninguém diria que Naruto seria capaz de fazer um curso como tal, uma vez que ele não era tão bom em Matemática no colegial. Mas as coisas mudaram um pouquinho e ele se descobriu um grande apreciador e dominador da matéria. E também, um dia, assumiria a empresa de seus pais. Precisava garantir que o esforço dos dois fosse mantido com dignidade._

_Passaram-se aproximadamente quatro anos desde que saiu em busca de seus pais e, já com seus vinte e dois anos, Naruto tornara-se um homem. Seu linguajar mudou, suas vestimentas, seus modos e etc. A única coisa que realmente nunca mudaria seria seu jeito brincalhão que, por mais que estivesse mais contido, jamais poderia ser extinto._

_Com as notas da faculdade sendo muito boas, garantindo-lhe tranquilidade, e tudo em dia no estágio da empresa de seus pais, Naruto decidiu tirar dois meses de férias. Sentiu que precisava retornar à Konoha, cidade em que passou a maior parte de sua vida e reencontrar os amigos. _

…

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao prédio onde havia alugado um apartamento para passar aqueles dois meses. Era um prédio muito bonito. Nada muito luxuoso. Mas não era qualquer pessoa que podia alugar ou comprar algo ali.

Adentrou o apartamento calmamente e levou suas malas até o quarto onde dormiria. Era realmente um espaço confortável. Tinha uma sala ampla, uma suíte e um quarto convencional, cozinha e um banheiro. A vista da varanda dava direto para um grande monumento de Konoha chamado Monte Hokage. Os Hokages foram grandes militares da época das guerras que tiveram seus rostos esculpidos numa escala enorme no monte mais alto de Konoha.

Após terminar de arrumar uma parte do apartamento, Naruto resolveu tomar um banho para esfriar os ânimos e pensar no que faria pro resto do dia. Afinal, ainda era de manhã e ele não tinha o que almoçar.

Seu banho fora realmente relaxante. Secou-se rapidamente com a toalha e, logo depois, a envolveu em sua cintura. Direcionou-se até a cozinha para beber um copo com água e, enquanto bebia o líquido, a campainha tocou.

– Já estou indo! – disse deixando o copo em cima do balcão e correndo até a porta. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu que tinha uma moça loira de costas. Resolveu abrir a porta. – Olá.

– Ah, olá! Eu vim aqui lhe dar as boas vindas e- virou-se rapidamente enquanto dizia, mas ao constatar quem e o modo em que se encontrava, ficou em choque. – N-naruto? Q-quando foi que você voltou?

– É... Eu agradeço pelas boas vindas, mas... Peço perdão por não me recordar de você. - disse coçando a nuca molhada.

A menina estava estática. Naruto havia adquirido um corpo fenomenal, digno de um galã de cinema. Não que ele já não fosse considerado "gostosinho" quando mais novo, mas ele realmente estava bem mais.

– Como você não lembra de mim, Naruto? – disse tentando parecer o menos afetada possível. – Sou eu, a Ino!

– Nossa, Ino! Desculpe-me! É que você está bem diferente do que eu me lembro! - ele sorriu. – Você está linda! – abraçou-a inocentemente.

Ino soube que sua face ganhava um rubor forte no momento em que sentiu o peitoral de Naruto se chocar com o seu.

– Como assim "bem diferente"? Você não me achava bonita naquela época? – disse indignada enquanto o afastava – relutante, claro – de si.

– Oh, claro que não! Desculpe-me novamente. Você continua linda. - ele corrige.

– Certo, então você acha que eu continuo bonitinha como uma garota e não como uma mulher? – indignava-se cada vez mais.

– Não! Não é iss-

– Deixa pra lá! – disse bufando.

– _Mulheres... _- riu internamente. – Você gostaria de entrar? Eu acabei de chegar e não tenho nada preparado. Mas trouxe umas latinhas de cerveja do aeroporto, se você aceitar.

– Claro, eu adoraria. Mas eu prefiro um copo de água, se possível. - sorriu gentilmente, esquecendo da "discussão" anterior. – _Ele está bem diferente... Gostei._

– Ok, então. Fique à vontade. Eu só vou pôr uma roupa. Peço desculpas por aparecer assim na frente de uma dama. - disse pegando sua mão e depositando um leve beijo cavalheiresco nela.

Sorriu abobada e sentou-se no sofá da sala, observando o mais novo príncipe da cidade ir em direção a seu quarto. Praguejava-se por não ter o feito ficar daquele jeito mesmo. Ino era uma mulher muito bonita e não era à toa que os homens deliravam quando ela passava. Seus cabelos loiros eram enormes e batiam na cintura junto com uma franja que caía levemente por sobre seu belo rosto. Seus olhos eram azuis e bem chamativos, contrastando com sua pele alva. Sendo estudante de Medicina, era uma mulher com certo poder aquisitivo, uma vez que seu pai era dono da grande Floricultura Yamanaka. Onde sua melhor amiga, Sakura Haruno, trabalhava. Elas também estudavam na mesma classe.

Ino reparou em um cartãozinho em cima da mesa de centro da sala. Viu que era um dos cartões da Floricultura de seu pai. Logo imaginou que ele tivesse passado lá antes de vir até seu apartamento. Devolveu o papel para o lugar onde havia encontrado.

Pouco tempo depois Naruto voltou do quarto vestindo uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta laranja. Aparentemente seus gostos não mudaram muito.

– Vou pegar sua água. - disse enquanto passava por ela indo até a cozinha. Logo ele estava de volta. – Aqui está.

– Muito obrigada, Naruto. - disse pegando o copo da mão do rapaz e bebendo alguns goles. – Vejo que você foi a uma das lojas do papai. - disse olhando para o cartão.

– Oh, sim. Eu ia mesmo comentar. - disse sentando-se na mesinha de centro, ficando de frente para Ino num distância agradável. Certamente, mesmo tendo mudado bastante, o jeitinho jogado de Naruto não havia desaparecido por completo.

– Suponho que tenha sido na loja em que Sakura trabalha. - disse com um tom meio desconfiado.

– Sim. - disse mudando levemente seu semblante. – Mas não foi apenas para vê-la.

– E pra que mais?

– Tinha a intenção de ver algumas flores para a decoração deste lugar. - disse sorrindo novamente. – Ela não pareceu me dar muita atenção. Mas ela estava trabalhando, então não tenho o direito de exigi-la algo. Até porque eu a fiz quebrar uma vaso e acho que isso não me deu muitos pontos. - riu da situação que causara.

– Sakura é uma idiota. - riu também.

– Ora, por quê?

– Por não te dar atenção. Se eu estivesse no lugar dela não ligaria por desperdiçar alguns minutos com você. - disse olhando-o nos olhos.

– Bem, eu... Acho que devo agradecê-la por isso. - sorriu.

– Você ainda gosta muito dela, não é verdade? – perguntou sentando-se mais na bera do sofá, aproximando-se de Naruto.

O silêncio e a expressão do rapaz responderam por si só. Para demonstrar sua compreensão, Ino segurou-lhe as mãos.

– Quero que saiba que nunca achei que ela fosse total merecedora de seus sentimentos.

Naruto olhou para suas mãos juntas e sentiu seu rosto adquirir um leve rubor. O silêncio tomou o local e Ino resolveu largar as mãos de Naruto.

– Então... Eu não sabia que você morava aqui nesse prédio. - disse ele indo até a cozinha para lavar os copos. Olhou para Ino enquanto andava como se a chamasse para acompanhá-lo.

– É. Mudei-me pra cá ano passado. - disse. – Com a faculdade meu tempo e espaço ficaram muito pequenos, então achei melhor vir morar sozinha. Senti que meus pais precisavam da privacidade deles também.

– Entendo. Então você já é cem por cento independente? – perguntou enquanto lavava o primeiro copo.

– Na verdade, não. - sentiu-se meio envergonhada por isso. – Meu pai não me deixa trabalhar para ele ou para qualquer outra pessoa porque acha que eu preciso me focar nos estudos. Então ele me dá uma mesada.

- E dá pra pagar o aluguel e viver bem só com a mesada? - perguntou.

- Eu divido o apartamento. - explicou.

– Sei. Meu pai é diferente. Ele acha que eu devo adquirir o máximo de experiência possível. Então me deu estágio na empresa dele logo que comecei a faculdade. - disse terminando de lavar os copos e guardando-os no armário. Logo após isso, o loiro virou-se de frente para Ino e recostou contra a pia.

– O que você está estudando? - pergunta curiosa.

– Administração.

– Uau! Não esperava por isso. - riram.

– E você?

– Medicina.

– Bom, então posso dizer o mesmo. - riram novamente. - Agora faz um pouco de sentido a preocupação de seu pai.

– É... Somos loiros imprevisíveis. - disse dando um soquinho no ombro dele.

– Realmente, nós somos. - sorriu para ela e, de repente, tudo ali pareceu meio pesado. O clima estava até agradável, mas era meio tenso ao mesmo tempo. Ino desviou o olhar rapidamente e decidiu que era hora de ir.

– Bom, acho que já vou indo. - disse. – Até mais, Naruto. - daria um abraço no rapaz, mas acabou tropeçando em seu próprio pé, o que a fez cair em cima de Naruto. O mesmo a sustentou com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas, enquanto a mesma depositou as mãos sobre o peitoral do rapaz.

Seus rostos ficaram extremamente próximos e era possível sentir a respiração um do outro. Um rubor forte tomou conta do rosto dos loiros e nenhum deles conseguia pensar em nada a não ser o quão bonito eram seus olhos.

E, de repente, a distância entre suas bocas fora quebrada por um leve beijo. Um beijo que apenas selava o momento. Ino nunca fora a garota dos sonhos de Naruto, mas ela sempre fora linda e de deixar qualquer homem com os olhos grudados nela. Obviamente, o rapaz não era uma exceção. Então o beijo se intensificou após Naruto pedir passagem com a língua. E, gradativamente, o beijo esquentava. O rapaz ajudou Ino a ficar em uma postura mais confortável, enquanto a mesma entrelaçou seus braços na nuca dele.

As mãos de Naruto passeavam por todo o corpo da bela menina, passando por seu quadril levemente e, logo após isso, chegando às suas pernas torneadas, levantando-as e virando-se para sentar a menina em cima da pia, ficando entre suas pernas.

– Pensei que você gostasse da Sakura. - disse quando Naruto finalmente soltou sua boca para devorar seu pescoço.

– Eu gosto. - mordeu-a, fazendo com que um leve gemido escapasse de sua boca. – Mas você acha que eu não fiquei com ninguém em Tóquio?

– Duvido. - pegou a cabeça do rapaz e voltou a beijá-lo intensamente. Depois de alguns segundos, parou. – Não precisa se preocupar com nada. É casual. - sorriu maliciosa.

– É casual. - sorriu de volta.

Ino voltou a beijá-lo e, enquanto isso, tirou a camiseta laranja que ele usava. Logo em seguida ele fez o mesmo com ela, deixando à mostra o sutiãpreto que contrastava com a pele alva de Ino. Aquela visão apenas enlouqueceu Naruto, fazendo-o aproximar-se mais ainda do corpo de Ino. A mesma procurou apertar mais suas pernas em torno do quadril dele para que a distância se tornasse definitivamente nula.

– Você tá de cinto? – perguntou entre o beijo.

– Não. - respondeu e Ino só pode rir com aquilo.

O fato de Ino estar de saia realmente facilitaria muito as coisas, então não demorou muito para que a mesma estivesse levantada até o umbigo. A menina abaixou a mão em direção ao botão da bermuda de Naruto e abriu-o rapidamente, fazendo a roupa afrouxar o suficiente para que fosse possível sentir o volume do rapaz ainda mais próximo.

Naruto puxou a calcinha de renda que Ino usava e a menina pôde vê-la pelos ares quando sentiu que o membro do rapaz já estava para fora e roçando seu centro.

Após um sussurrado "continua", a loira sentiu seu interior ser invadido por aquele que julgava ser o maior já experimentado por ela.

– Oh, Naruto! – abraçou-o mais forte enquanto ele depositava leves mordidas em seu pescoço. – Mais forte...

O rapaz não hesitou em obedecer as ordens da menina e a intensidade das estocadas apenas aumentava conforme a altura dos gemidos de Ino. Após um tempo Naruto carregou-a da pia e, enquanto a beijava, começou a se dirigir até a sala. Aquele movimento, mesmo que leve, só deixava Ino mais excitada.

– Para onde você está indo? – perguntou entre gemidos.

– Shhhhh. - silenciou-a enquanto a deitava no sofá. – Deixe-me guiá-la.

A única coisa que Ino pôde fazer neste momento foi sorrir maliciosamente e responder mentalmente "Para onde você quiser".

Daí em diante apenas gemidos e alguns "Deus, você é incrível" foram ditos entre os dois. Por mais que pareça meio improvável e até mesmo meio ridículo, aquele momento seria muito importante para a futura relação dos dois. Algo grande os aguardava.


	3. Um Novo Laço

Depois que Naruto saiu da floricultura, Sakura pegou-se pensando várias vezes no rapaz até que seu expediente acabasse. Era sábado, então funcionaria até a hora do almoço. Então, dado o fim de suas obrigações diárias, tirou o avental que usava como "uniforme" da loja e pegou as chaves do estabelecimento afim de trancar tudo, uma vez que o senhor Yamanaka havia deixado o local antes dela.

Sakura era a funcionária mais confiável de Inoichi, de fato. Talvez grande parte de tal confiança fosse originada da amizade que mantinha com Ino desde que eram pequenas, mas isso não tirava os méritos da menina como sendo competente, pontual e organizada. Todos esses requisitos davam à Sakura o título de melhor funcionária das Floriculturas de Inoichi que se estendiam pela cidade. Tanto é que ela gerenciava e atendia a loja principal, na qual havia sido a primeira de todas. E, também por isso, Inoichi mantinha seu escritório naquele estabelecimento em específico.

– _Estou morta de fome! Espero que tenha algo que preste em casa. _- pensou enquanto trancava as portas da floricultura.

O caminho até seu apartamento não era tão longo, porém era uma caminhada meio desgastante até lá e, como Sakura não tinha carro, via-se quase sempre obrigada a utilizar o transporte público. A menina não se importava muito em ter que pegar ônibus para retornar à sua casa, uma vez que eles eram bem cuidados e na cidade não fazia um calor infernal ou aquele sol de fritar ovos na palma da mão.

Ao chegar na parada, a menina dos cabelos rosados repousou as costas no poste e procurou seu _iPod_ que estava perdido dentro da bolsa. Colocou os fones de ouvido e deu _play_ em sua lista de reprodução favorita, na qual possuía um_ mix_ de _Skrillex_, _The Beatles_, _Avenged Sevenfold_, David Guetta e Ne-Yo. Era certo que Sakura não tinha uma grande situação financeira, mas não abria mão de ter alguns eletrônicos que nem todo mundo podia ter. Logo avistou o ônibus que a levaria para casa.

Como dito antes, o caminho não era tão longo se você pegasse um ônibus ou fosse de carro. Então não demorou muito para que Sakura levantasse e desse o sinal para descer. A parada em que ficaria se encontrava a poucos metros da entrada de seu prédio.

A menina apressou-se para chegar até em casa, pois em seu estômago já era possível se ouvir uma sinfonia de roncos. Passou pela portaria rapidamente e seu "boa tarde" fora quase inaudível ao porteiro, que apenas bocejou para aquele gesto de Sakura que já era meio que uma rotina.

O elevador parecia demorar séculos para chegar ao térreo e, quando finalmente deu o ar da graça, a menina teve que esperar todos aqueles moradores que o lotavam saírem vagarosamente.

– _Andem, seus bundões! – _praguejava mentalmente.

Logo que pôde entrar no elevador, Sakura apertou o botão de seu andar e, para chegar até lá, seria uma questão de tempo. Período esse que parecia uma eternidade para ela. E ao escutar a campainha que indicava que seu andar havia chegado, quase arrancou a porta das dobradiças de tanta força que usou para andar o mais rápido possível até sua apreciada cozinha.

Então, de repente, enquanto passava em frente ao apartamento vizinho, Sakura pôde ouvir alguns sons meio altos, mesmo que estivesse com fones de ouvido. Parou a uns dois metros da porta e recuou para entender o que era aquele barulho. Aproximou-se levemente da porta e depositou uma das orelhas contra a porta. Gemidos. Gemidos eram aqueles benditos sons. Sakura não sabia se ria ou se ficada chocada após constatar, depois de um sonoro "Isso! Mais rápido, pelo amor de Deus!", pôde identificar a dona da voz.

Decidiu que o melhor a fazer seria voltar para casa.

– Definitivamente, é uma _ploc. _- riu.

Ao adentrar seu apartamento, a primeira coisa que Sakura fez foi jogar sua bolsa em cima do sofá da sala e ir direto à cozinha. Abriu a porta da geladeira vorazmente à espera de encontra algo delicioso para saciar sua fome. Porém o destino não lhe era grato. Apenas as sobras do dia anterior que, por sinal, não eram nem um pouco atrativas ou deliciosas estavam a esperando.

– Maldição... - fechou a porta da geladeira e foi até sua bolsa. Procurou sua carteira e viu que tinha pouco dinheiro, mas era o suficiente para uma refeição barata num restaurante que havia ali perto. Definitivamente, era um estabelecimento "de pobre", mas aquele fato não impedia a comida de ser deliciosa. Sakura não hesitaria mais um segundo, porém lembrou-se de sua amiga, a pessoa com quem dividia o apartamento que, por sinal, não se encontrava lá. Resolveu fazer uma ligação.

…

No apartamento de Naruto, finalmente os dois se cansaram daquele momento tão intenso. Renderam-se à fraqueza e deitaram-se no chão da sala, um ao lado do outro.

– Nossa... Estou exausto.

– Nem me fale! – disse Ino ofegante.

– Eu não esperava isso de você. Nunca em um milhão de anos. - riu enquanto virava-se para olhá-la.

– Eu meio que não posso dizer o mesmo. - olhou para ele.

– Como assim? – riu.

– Bem, quando éramos do último ano, eu e as meninas costumávamos analisar os garotos. Se eram bonitos e sarados, se poderiam ou não ser dotados... - deu ênfase na palavra "dotados".

– Então... Quer dizer que você, a Sakura e as outras meninas achavam que eu era dotado? – sorriu malicioso enquanto aproximava-se um pouco mais de Ino.

– Se dissesse que sim, estaria mentindo. Digamos que a maioria de nós achava que você não fosse tão capacitado. - riu com a cara que ele fez. – Mas posso te afirmar que sempre defendi sua "hiperatividade", alegando que você usaria toda aquela energia para algo bem melhor do que apenas tamanho.

Ele retomou o belo sorriso que sempre mantinha e lhe depositou um beijo rápido no lábio inferior da loira.

– E o que você constatou?

– Que você tem algo bem maior e melhor que apenas tamanho. - riu e logo após o beijou novamente. Definitivamente, aquele havia sido o melhor sexo da vida de Ino. Naruto era _grande_, ágil, forte, sarado, bonito, alto, gentil, delicado... Ele era a mistura do yin e yang. Era simplesmente perfeito. Sorte teria a garota que o fisgasse definitivamente.

Talvez estivessem prontos pro segundo _round_, mas seu momento foi interrompido por um toque de telefone.

– Argh! Odeio quando isso acontece. - praguejou Ino enquanto afastava-se de Naruto para buscar seu celular. – Nesse momento, eu amaldiçoo este ser que me interrompe. – Ino dizer isso fez Naruto rir. Ela era um amor de pessoa mesmo sendo meio doentia. – O que foi?

– Ino? Você vai almoçar em casa hoje? – perguntou do outro lado.

– Não sei. Talvez não. - lembrou-se que pretendia chamar Naruto para almoçar fora. Afinal ele acabara de chegar de viajem e, provavelmente, não tinha nenhuma comida decente na geladeira.

Enquanto Ino falava no telefone, Naruto resolveu se vestir. Estava morrendo de fome e não aguentaria outra rodada com Ino de estômago vazio. Para falar a verdade, apesar de ter sido um ótimo sexo, ele não pretendia repeti-lo. Afinal, deixaram bem claro um para o outro que era casual. E, de certa forma, sentia-se mal por ter "traído" seus sentimentos por Sakura. Era uma culpa comum. Toda vez que ficava com uma garota, sentia-se dessa forma.

– Certo. Eu estava pensando nisso mesmo. - disse levantando-se. – Te encontro lá. Até. - desligou o celular e deixou-o em cima da mesinha de centro. Viu que Naruto vestia sua bermuda, então resolveu fazer o mesmo. Talvez ela se sentisse da mesma forma que ele. "Paixão" de uma noite só. Nesse caso, de uma manhã. – Naruto, você planeja almoçar em algum lugar?

– Pra falar a verdade, eu esperava almoçar em algum lugar. Mas não tenho nenhum em mente. - disse entregando-lhe a blusa roxa que ele havia jogado pela cozinha há pouco tempo.

– Obrigada. - vestiu a blusa. – Então por que você não me acompanha? Eu almoçarei fora hoje.

– Oh, sim. Eu aceitaria honrosamente. - sorriu e, logo após isso, Ino soltou uma leve gargalhada. – O que foi?

– Não, nada. É só que você mudou bastante. - sorriu delicada.

Naruto riu levemente.

– Sabe, eu estava me sentindo meio culpado agora há pouco. - disse coçando a nuca.

– Ora, por quê? – perguntou curiosa.

– Ah, você sabe. Pela Sakura. - fez uma leve careta. – E por você também.

– Quanto a mim, já disse que n ão precisa se preocupar. Tenho uma mente bem aberta e sei que o que aconteceu aqui não passou de uma crise hormonal. - riram com o comentário. – E quanto a Sakura, não creio que ela vá se importar. Aliás, não creio nem que ela precise saber.

Riram novamente.

– Eu não pretendia informá-la sobre minha vida sexual. - riu. – E você?

– Por respeito a você, não esfregarei na cara dela, mais uma vez, que fiquei com um cara maravilhoso que nem você.

– Você quer dizer que... Sakura ainda é virgem? – ele pergunta incrédulo, mas de certa forma feliz por isso.

– Se eu não tivesse presenciado várias vezes, duvidaria até de que tivesse beijado. - riu do próprio comentário.

– Nossa, estou surpreso. Ela é tão... Perfeita. - desfocou o olhar para lembrar da imagem de sua rosada.

– Você é, definitivamente, um louco. - riram. – Sakura não sabe o que está perdendo. Você merece bem mais que o desprezo dela.

– Não sei. Talvez, no final das contas, eu mesmo tenha causado toda essa aversão.

– Como assim?

– Se eu tivesse sido como o Sasuke, alguns anos atrás, eu-

– Não seria você. - interrompeu-o. – Se você tivesse sido como o Sasuke não seria essa pessoa maravilhosa que todos sempre admiraram.

- Eu achei que todos vocês me achassem um garoto irritante e burro, que não seguia as regras a fio só causava problemas.

– De fato. - riram. – Mas nós éramos crianças. Aprendemos a te respeitar depois de entendermos tudo o que você passou a vida inteira. Você, mesmo sendo irritante, burro, quebrador de regras e bagunceiro, nunca desistiu de seu sonho. E essa é uma atitude muito honrável. E, o principal de tudo, você o realizou. Isso nos deixou muito felizes e orgulhosos, mesmo que você não soubesse.

Naruto estava simplesmente emocionado com aquela declaração. Jamais imaginaria que seus antigos colegas o respeitariam e teriam orgulho dele. Só pôde se aproximar de Ino e depositar-lhe um beijo na testa. Com esse ato, ali se formava um novo laço.

– Obrigado, Ino.

– Não tem de que. - sorriu e o abraçou. – Somos amigos e é isso que amigos fazem.

– De fato, amigos, amigos nunca fomos. - riram. – Mas estou feliz por ganhar sua amizade. De agora em diante ela será um de meus maiores bens.

– Ai, que honra. Sou um grande bem do Senhor Naruto Uzumaki. - riram. – Agora, vamos que estou morrendo de fome!

– Aposto cem pilas que você não está mais que eu. - disse indo em direção a porta e abrindo-a para que Ino saísse.

– Isso, por acaso, faz parte dessa coisa de amizades masculinas? – perguntou após sair do apartamento.

– Na verdade, a coisa da amizade masculina começa mesmo quando você disser: "Droga! Você não pode apenas avisar quando vai peidar?". - disse.

– Ai, meu Deus. Estou começando a me arrepender. - respondeu rindo.


	4. Não, pera

– _Certo. Eu te encontro lá. Até._

– Até. – Sakura desligou o telefone.

Sakura pegou sua bolsa de cima do sofá e pôs seu celular de volta nela. Após isso, pegou o _iPod _e, da mesma forma que antes, colocou os fones de ouvido e saiu em disparada ao restaurante, pois estava morta de fome.

Não demorou muito para que Sakura chegasse até o lugar, já que ficava a menos de três quarterões de seu prédio. Quando chegou ao estabelecimento, a menina pôde sentir o cheiro das várias comidas que estavam sendo preparadas naquele instante. Eram quase duas da tarde e ela ainda estava sem comer desde o café da manhã, às oito. Uma situação, definitivamente, triste.

– Ai, meu Deus. Que fome... – já estava ficando pálida quando adentrou o local. Sakura se recompôs após ver que o restaurante estava mais movimentado que o comum. Logo ela expandiu seu campo de visão, movimentando o rosto e os olhos para todos os lados, à procura de um rosto conhecido. De fato, o restaurante era bem pequeno. Mas, como anomalia de rotina, hoje estava lotado e ela simplesmente não conseguia achar a pessoa que queria e, muito menos, um local para sentar-se. – Ok, isso tá ficando mais insuportável do que deveria ser.

Após mais uns dez minutos de espera, finalmente uma mesa vagou e, por sorte, era para dois.

– Graças a Deus. - sentou-se, largou a bolsa em cima da mesa e pegou o celular de dentro dela. Mandaria uma mensagem para alguém, talvez só para ter o que fazer enquanto quem esperava não chegava.

– Com licença, senhorita. Gostaria de fazer o pedido? – um dos garçons a interrompeu.

– Oh, não. Estou esperando alguém. Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

– Certo. Se precisar de algo, apenas me chame. - após dizer isso, ele saiu e Sakura apenas assentiu.

Depois que ele havia ido de vez, a menina voltou a digitar em seu celular para passar o tempo e, sinceramente, ela já estava pensando em chamar o garçom de volta e começar a comer sozinha.

…

– Então, Ino. Como que as coisas andaram por aqui? – perguntou Naruto enquanto andavam até o carro do rapaz.

– Na verdade, poucas coisas aconteceram. – mudou de expressão de repente. – Mas nada com que você deva se interessar.

– Certo. – Naruto percebeu que ela não parecia muito confortável. – Bem, devo dizer que esperava não encontrar ninguém aqui.

– Como assim? – perguntou curiosa enquanto entravam no carro. – O que você pensou? Que seríamos abduzidos?

Riram.

– Não, sua doida. – ela lançou um olhar mortal para o rapaz e, aterrorizado, ele engoliu a seco. – D-digo, achava que todos fariam algo grande, fora daqui. Todos pareciam tão inclinados ao sucesso. Principalmente o Sasu-

– É, mas não foi bem assim. – Naruto entendeu que Ino ficava meio tensa ao lembrar do passado.

Após isso, Naruto resolveu não continuar aquela conversa. Girou a chave na ignição e deu partida no carro para, finalmente, irem ao restaurante escolhido. O silêncio reinou entre os loiros e tudo que conseguiam captar um do outro era apenas a tensão e a respiração pesada, até que resolveram quebrar aquela chata situação.

– Me desculpe.

– Me desculpe.

Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

–Você primeiro.

– Você primeiro.

Novamente. Eles riram. Naruto fez um sinal com a mão, indicando que Ino deveria começar a falar.

– Bem, desculpe por ter agido assim. – pediu envergonhada. – É que... É uma coisa bem complicada de falar e explicar. Principalmente pra você.

– Como assim? – Naruto ouvia enquanto dividia sua atenção entre Ino e o trânsito.

– Certo. Podemos deixar pra falar disso após o almoço? Creio que será uma coisa difícil de digerir.

– Tudo bem. - ele virou para ela rapidamente e mostrou-lhe um sorriso doce e amigável.

Mais uma vez, o silêncio tomava as vozes de Naruto e Ino, deixando apenas o som do rádio pairar. Porém, a situação não era rígida e nem insuportável. Então, de repente, a calma foi quebrada pelo som do celular de Ino avisando que uma nova mensagem havia chegado.

A menina pegou o aparelho de dentro da bolsa e visualizou a mensagem.

– Já estão nos esperando. - disse guardando-o de volta.

– Certo. Já estamos chegando.

Realmente, pouco tempo depois eles já haviam chegado ao restaurante. Perceberam pela movimentação que o local estava bem agitado.

– Parece que tem bastante gente hoje. – Ino disse procurando a pessoa que os esperava.

– Certamente.

– Você não pode apenas parar de falar que nem gente rica? – ela riu.

– _Você_ é rica.

– Eu _certamente _não uso a palavra _certamente. _– Ino caçoou dele.

– Mas você acabou d-

– Ali! Lá está a nossa mesa. – pegou-o pela mão, puxando-o até onde deveriam sentar.

– Desculpe a demora. - disse Ino.

– Ah! Olá, Ino! – disse levantando-se. – E... Naruto? O que você tá fazendo aqui com ela?

– Bem, é... Sobre isso... – disse coçando a nuca em sinal de nervosismo.

…

Depois que o garçom a ofereceu seus serviços naquela hora, Sakura passou a sentir o tempo se arrastar e parecia que seu acompanhante estava fazendo de tudo para se atrasar. E, quando finalmente resolveu parar de esperar, alguém a chama.

– Desculpe a demora.

– Se eu fosse uma pessoa chata, poderia ter começado antes de você chegar, Sai. - disse emburrada tentando fingir que jamais faria isso, quando, na verdade, estava prestes a fazer.

– Da mesma forma que reclamar desse jeito não te faz uma pessoa legal. - disse sentando-se na cadeira em frente a rosada.

– O que você disse?! – perguntou levantando-se e apoiando as mãos em cima da mesa, e aproximando-se para encará-lo de forma mortífera.

– N-nada, Sakura-san. - disse afastando-se dela.

– Já disse que você não precisa manter formalidades. Somos amigos, seu idiota. - disse enquanto voltava para seu lugar. Após sentar-se, chamou o garçom para, finalmente, ordenar os pedidos.

– Mas você ainda é assustadora. – disse ingenuamente.

Uma veia saltou da testa de Sakura e...

– Por acaso você tá querendo morrer?! – gritou avançando para cima dele e pegando-o pela gola da camisa. Ela balançava seu pescoço com toda a fúria e o rapaz só podia esperar que ela cansasse. Se isso fosse possível.

– S-senhorita, já vai pedir? – o garçom aproximou-se amedrontado.

– Oh, sim. Eu gostaria deste aqui. - voltou ao seu lugar e respondeu sorrindo, enquanto apontava no cardápio a refeição que esperaria. Sai estava do outro lado da mesa, totalmente atordoado.

– E-e o senhor? V-vai querer o que? – perguntou ainda amedrontado.

– Ele aceitaria um pouco de amor à vida.

O garçom a olhou confuso, porém ainda com medo.

– O... mesmo que... o dela. – disse Sai usando todas as suas forças para apontar para Sakura.

– T-tudo bem. Logo voltarei com os pedidos. - apressou-se em sair dali.

– Que rapaz estranho.

…

– Bem, é... Sobre isso... – disse coçando a nuca em sinal de nervosismo. - Eu acabei de chegar em Konoha e... encontrei Ino no caminho de casa.

– Oh, sim. Entendo. - disse desconfiado. – Nesse caso, junte-se a nós, meu amigo!

– E-era o que eu pretendia fazer, Chouji. – Naruto disse quase aliviado.

– Bem, vamos pedir logo que eu estou faminta. - disse Ino sentando-se à mesa.

– Concordo com ela. - disse Chouji acompanhando-a.

– Jamais discordaria dos dois. - riu e sentou-se também.

E aí, galera? Tudo numa _nice_? Espero que sim. Estão gostando? Espero que sim. Hahaha. Bem, esse foi o capítulo mais "inútil" da fic, mas ele vai servir para entretê-los e para que tudo siga conforme a minha linha de pensamento. Sendo assim, nada estará fora do eixo ou confuso. Pelo menos me parece bem entendível. Vocês concordam? Não? Tudo bem. Qualquer dúvida com relação aos capítulos anteriores, é só me falar que eu explicarei quantas vezes forem precisas. Um beijo, um cheiro e um abraço da Tia Vic. Até a próxima, queridinhos!


End file.
